


The Tutelage of Justin Taylor

by turnonmyheels



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels





	1. Chapter 1

Justin couldn’t believe his luck. He’d plotted, begged, lied, cried, given Daphne his biggest anime eyes, and now he was exactly where he wanted to be--naked, on his back in Brian Kinney’s bed for the second time. He sighed, rolled over onto his stomach, and buried his face in the highest thread count sheets he’d ever lain on. Every few seconds, he’d get a mental flashback of Brian fucking him from behind; his ass would twitch, his dick would rise a little bit more, and the butterflies dancing in his belly would start to tango. He’d just become the exception to the “no repeats” rule and nothing could wipe the grin from his face. Justin let out another dreamy sigh as he heard the toilet flush. When he felt Brian return to bed, Justin held himself still, waiting to see what he would do next.

Justin tensed in anticipation when Brian knelt behind him, kissed first one shoulder then the other and breathed into his ear, “Ready for round two?”

Justin moaned and wriggled into the sheets in response. He arched into Brian’s touch, body still sensitive from round one. He gasped when Brian bit his ass and moaned when he felt Brian’s breath against his entrance. Justin pushed back onto Brian’s tongue for a full second before protesting, “Brian, wait.”

Justin felt Brian’s lips twitch in a smirk before he asked, “What’s the matter?”

Justin looked back over his right shoulder and almost shot all over Brian’s sheets _again_. Brian was crouched behind him, a cheek in each hand, spreading Justin wide open. “N-nothing.” Justin stammered almost, but not quite, embarrassed at how deeply Brian affected him. “It’s just … you make me feel …” Justin felt himself blush and thought for a moment how ridiculous it was to blush over talking about sex when he’d just had his ass fucked. “You do this stuff to me, and it feels better than I ever imagined it could. And I just, I don’t know, lay here and take it. I want to make you feel good, too.”

Brian met Justin’s gaze and arched one eyebrow. “So what’s stopping you?”

Justin’s blush deepened, and suddenly looking at Brian was much too embarrassing. He buried his face back in the sheets before answering, “I don’t know what to do.”

Brian released his grip on Justin’s ass and sat back on his heels, studying the body spread wantonly on his bed. He chuckled quietly before laying down beside Justin and spreading his body out into an X. “Do whatever you want.” Brian waited a beat before sticking his tongue in his cheek and quantifying his answer, “within reason.”

Justin went from lying down to kneeling so fast he was dizzy. Recovering, he managed to squeak, “Really?” Without waiting for a response, Justin quickly straddled Brian and leaned down for a kiss. Justin had kissed one guy before Brian--Robbie at summer camp two years ago--so he didn’t have a lot to compare him to, but Justin was sure that Brian Kinney was the greatest kisser on earth. In fact, he was certain that Brian was the greatest lover on earth, and he was being given a chance to learn at the Master’s feet. Justin emulated Brian’s technique as best he could. Mouths wide, tongues tangled, lips sucked, he exchanged his breath for Brian’s until he had to pull away gasping.

He paused for a second before diving for Brian’s neck, again copying Brian’s style as much as possible. He nibbled, licked, sucked, kissed, and used his breath to try to turn Brian on. Justin felt a surge of triumph when he felt Brian’s dick stiffen between his legs. Encouraged, he nibbled a little harder at the junction of Brian’s neck and collarbone. He was savoring the taste of Brian’s skin and the pulse he could feel against his temple when his head was wrenched backwards by his hair. “Watch it little boy, no marks.”

Justin blushed again and stammered out, “S-sorry,” before pressing on to Brian’s chest. Savoring the difference between the texture of nipples versus the chest, he was trailing wet, sloppy kisses and tiny, nibbling bites back and forth between Brian’s nipples and all the gorgeous skin between when he heard the click of a lighter.

He jerked away from Brian’s chest in time to see Brian’s first toke on the joint. Humiliation and anger made his face, neck, and chest flush bright red; he slapped Brian’s shoulder before putting his hands on his hips and demanding, “What the hell are you doing?”

Brian spoke before exhaling, “Laying here, smoking a joint, and enjoying myself.” He exhaled forcefully and handed Justin the joint. “Here, relax, you’re trying too hard.”

Brian’s answer confused Justin, which wasn’t anything new; the man was an enigma. He wasn’t any good, so Brian was giving him drugs? He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed, grateful, or pissed off. Justin finally settled on curious and took the proffered joint.

“What do you mean?” He asked before he took his first hit. His eyes widened at the taste and the smoothness of the smoke. “That’s good shit,” Justin said without exhaling and handed the joint back to Brian.

Brian inhaled and exhaled again before giving him a look that said, “Of course.” They didn’t speak again until Brian was fairly certain Justin was heading past a little buzzed and just short of stoned. He crushed out the joint in the ashtray on the nightstand and pulled Justin down until he was once again lying on top of him. His fingers idly played with the hairs on the back of Justin’s neck as he answered. “You were like a robot--lick, nip, and suck. It’s not about what you’re doing.” Brian paused in his lecture and tilted Justin’s face up until their eyes met. He noted Justin’s eyes were slightly glassy and nodded in approval. “It’s about feeling what you do.” Brian held Justin’s gaze until he thought Justin understood. “Now, try again.”

Justin pressed his forehead to Brian’s breastbone, then slid his legs to the inside of Brian’s and straightened them out. He wiggled around until their dicks were aligned but not touching, and then Justin did exactly what Brian had told him to. He relaxed. As his body melted on top of Brian’s, Justin breathed deeply in and out, head spinning a little from the pot, body tingling from Brian. Justin contemplated the words “feel what you do”--and then he _got_ it.

Trailing his tongue along the underside of Brian’s pec, he felt the muscle twitch. Nibbling along the top of Brian’s abs, he felt his hip jerk in response. Justin did it again, harder this time, and felt Brian’s dick twitch alongside his own. He lost himself in exploring Brian’s body, each twitch of his body, every hitch of his breath, drew Justin further into Brian’s pleasure and away from his own awareness. Justin was drowning in Brian; he’d licked from the root of Brian’s dick to the tip without even realizing it. Brian’s gasp and the jerk of his hips brought Justin’s awareness back to his actions, and he stared transfixed at the cock pressing lightly against his lips.

Justin nervously licked his lips and inadvertently caught the tip of Brian’s dick. He heard Brian’s moan and felt one of his hands cup the back of his head. Justin paused, staring at Brian’s dick--a little confused, slightly nervous, very excited, and very, very, high. “Feel what you do,” echoed in his head again, so he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Brian’s dick. One flick of his tongue and Justin was lost.

It wasn’t about what to do with lips, or tongue, or teeth, or throat. It was about the flex of Brian’s hips, the groan in the back of his throat, and his balls drawing ever closer to his body. It was about the sudden thrust of his hips that pushed him in farther than he’d been before, how his body arched and then the sudden rush of hot, salty, bittersweet fluid in Justin’s mouth. It was about how Brian didn’t get soft when Justin swallowed. It was about how Brian’s eyes crinkled up when he said, “Not bad.”

It was about how Justin didn’t even know what had happened when he found himself on his back, knees up to his ears, and Brian buried to the hilt inside him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin panted and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, alternately pressing himself against the wall behind him and the hot guy in front of him. Their teeth clashed, and Justin jerked away for a second before diving back into the kiss. The guy wasn’t as good a kisser as Brian, or as hot as Brian, or as anything as Brian. The guy crashed not only their teeth but their foreheads together as well.

Justin had one hand shoved down the back of the guy’s underwear, clenching his ass as he used the other to shove the guy’s pants off his hips. The guy undid Justin’s pants, reaching for his dick. Justin’s eyes widened, and he grabbed frantically for the stall door, slamming it closed. His heart pounded while he fumbled to lock the door, and then the guy had both their dicks in one hand and started stroking.

Anyone could come in and catch them. The realization hit Justin and just like that, he shot all over the guy’s hands. He knew now why Brian picked up tricks and fucked them wherever and whenever he wanted. Public sex was risky, dangerous, exciting and fucking _hot_. Hotter than jerking off Chris fucking Hobbes in the equipment room had been. Justin leaned back against the wall again and tried to catch his breath.

“That was quick.” The guy’s tone was arrogant, and Justin thought about telling him off when he realized there was a much better way to show the guy who was the better fag. “You gonna leave me hangin’?” the guy asked while he rubbed his dick against Justin’s abs.

Justin tried his best to arch his eyebrow like Brian did and then sank to his knees batting the guy’s hand away, he replaced it with his own. He slowly stroked up and down, up and down, and when the first bead of pre-come leaked out of the tip, Justin licked it off. _Feel what you do,_ echoed through his mind, but this guy wasn’t worth the effort or the time to … time! His mom was waiting for him in front of that dumb painting.   
He tried his best to remember what it was he’d done to Brian to make him come. He decided fuck it and sucked, bobbing his head alternately fast then slow. He had swirled his tongue around the length only once before the guy moaned, “I’m gonna come!”

Justin’s eyes widened at that. Swallowing Brian’s come was one thing, but some random guy was something else entirely. He was new at this, didn’t that mean he could be excused, just once? Decision reached, Justin cupped his hand over the guy’s dick and caught the jizz. He stood back up as gracefully as he had knelt and slung the spunk into the toilet. Unlocking the stall door, he looked back over his shoulder, tried Brian’s eyebrow trick again, with better results this time, and smirked at the guy. “That was quick.”

Justin strutted to the sink, washed his hands, fixed his clothes, and went to find his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you like it?” Brian asked as he straddled Justin’s thighs and trailed his fingertips along his sides.

Justin propped himself up on his elbows and tried not to shiver under Brian’s touch. “What?”

The corners of Brian’s mouth turned up slightly as he ran one fingertip across Justin’s pierced nipple. “That. Did you like it?” The finger circling Justin’s nipple joined the thumb in a gentle pinch. “Did it hurt? Did it make you …” Brian’s suddenly iron grip on Justin’s cock was in complete contrast to the whisper of his finger circling, circling, then _lightly_ grazing over the aching nipple. “ … hard?”

Justin threw his head back and moaned. It had hurt and it had made him hard and he’d liked it. Not as much as he enjoyed what was happening right now, but …

“Answer me.” Command replaced the playful tone in Brian’s voice. The gentle caress on his nipple stopped and the grip on his dick tightened.

Justin licked his lips and met Brian’s gaze before whispering. “Y-yes.”

“Tell me.” The grip tightened until Justin started speaking and then it began a slow, torturous stroke.

“I w-was scared, so I took Daphne with me.” Brian squeezed harder in warning. Justin licked his lips again; mind racing, trying out answer after answer to work out what Brian wanted to hear. “I took my shirt off.” The grip loosened. Encouraged, Justin continued. “And she rubbed my chest. I think she was trying to make my nipple hard.” Brian scowled and thumped the newly pierced nipple. “Ow!” Justin shrieked and tried to bat away Brian’s hand.

Brian pinned Justin’s wrists over his head and hissed into his ear, “Get on with it or playtime’s over, little boy.”

Justin was dumbstruck. He had no idea what he was supposed to say or do to make playtime continue. He knew if he had enough time, he could figure this out, he wasn’t stupid; he was in all AP classes and was in the top 5% of his class. To buy himself a moment, Justin arched his hips off the bed, causing Brian’s erection to rub under his balls. Brian cocked one eyebrow at Justin’s ploy, letting him know he knew it was a stall tactic. Justin swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“The pinchers were cold against my skin, and then she the held the needle against my … tit.” Brian didn’t release his hold on Justin’s wrists, but he did start rubbing his dick against Justin’s in a wicked slip-slide. “My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode, and I broke out in a cold sweat and then she pushed it in. I think I screamed.”

“What did it feel like?” Brian breathed into his ear and then caught the lobe between his teeth and bit until Justin squeaked.

Justin’s skin heated up and then turned a light shade of pink as he felt his cock grow harder. “Blunt. Cold. Thick.” Brian punctuated each of Justin’s words with a thrust. “And then it was … white. It felt like a blinding white flash of heat, it burned and stabbed and my entire body just … _throbbed_ , I was on the edge of coming and then it was over.”

Brian’s tongue danced against the indentions his teeth had made on Justin’s ear. “But you liked it?”

Justin’s eyes closed and his entire body quivered as he played the memory back in full color and surround sound. “Yeah.” Justin moaned.

Brian chuckled in Justin’s ear. “So the little boy likes pain.”

“I’m not a little boy.” Justin pouted and pulled away slightly. Brian only called him little boy when they were having sex, about to have sex, or had just finished having sex. The words never failed to make butterflies dance in his stomach, his toes curl, and his dick twitch, and Brian knew it.

Brian released one hand and tweaked the nipple again. “Prove it.”

And like that, Justin was off-kilter again. Prove what? Prove he liked getting his nipple pierced? He recognized the challenge in Brian’s voice and the lust heavy in his eyes and said the first thing that came into his mind. “Make me.”

Justin knew immediately that it was an infantile thing to say and had proven Brian correct in his statement, but the ragged breath Brian drew in told Justin he’d said the right thing.

Brian’s next movements were a blur. Brian flipped him over onto his stomach, shoved a pillow under his hips, kneed his legs apart, straddled his calves, and slapped one of Justin’s butt cheeks five times in quick secession.

“What the …” Justin yelped as he bucked hard in a futile attempt to throw Brian off.

“Prove you like a little pain, Justin.” Brian slapped him in the same spot again. “Or are you a little boy after all?”

Justin was always ready to try something new--a new position, a different place, anything Brian wanted to teach him--but he wasn’t too sure he wanted to explore pain. Justin stared over his shoulder at Brian for an eternity before asking. “What are you going to do?”

Brian slapped the other cheek. “I’m not going to tell you.”

Justin yelped before he could stop himself but managed to meet Brian’s gaze. “I knew what the piercer was going to do.” Justin’s body flushed pale pink at the memory. “It was half the excitement.”

Brian rolled off of Justin and pulled open a drawer under the bed. He rummaged for a few seconds before picking out what he wanted. Kneeling on the bed facing Justin, he held up each item up for display as he explained its intended use. “First, I’m going to spank your ass with this until it’s cherry red.” Brian slapped a wide leather paddle across his palm in demonstration and grinned at Justin’s gasp. He trailed the paddle up Justin’s calf and continued his verbal torment. “Then I’m going to rim you until you beg.”

Justin’s entire body jerked in response and he gasped again. “When you’re begging me to fuck you, little boy, I’m going to split you wide open with this.”

Justin’s eyes widened and his mouth formed an “O.” He sat up to get a better look and trailed one finger along the edge of the glass dildo. It was, in a word, beautiful. Clear glass, with a blue glass ribbon candy-canedalong the curved shaft to the balls. Behind the balls was a handle much skinnier than the shaft, with a round knob at the bottom. The dildo was longer than Brian by at least an inch. At the top it was the same thickness as Brian, but it flared to at least twice Brian’s size at the bottom. The detail was astounding, and Justin wanted to remember it well enough to sketch after Brian took him home. “It’s art.”

“I know.”

Justin tore his eyes away from the dildo and met Brian’s gaze with a confidence he hadn’t felt since Brian had taunted him at Woody’s. “Brian, I don’t want something you’ve used on someone else inside me.”

“I bought it this week.” Brian replied as he dropped the dildo on the bed and picked up the paddle. “It’s fresh out of the box.”

Justin’s heart began to race as he realized Brian had bought the dildo for him. He turned away from Brian and lay back on the bed to hide the smile that spread across his face. The sudden slap of leather across his ass wiped it off. Justin hissed and flinched away from Brian. “Stay still … or I’ll have to handcuff you to the bed.” Brian delivered another stinging blow, and this time Justin didn’t flinch away. “Good boy.”

Justin swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on staying still and not on the rapid blows landing on his ass. Eventually, the stinging went away and all that was left was a deep throbbing burn that grew with each slap until it was a black hole of desire. The spanking wasn’t enough. Justin needed more, something, anything, he didn’t know what it was but he had to have it and he had to have it _now_. His toes curled and he bit his bottom lip as he desperately tried not to arch into the next slap.

Then, mercifully cool hands caressed his cheeks and pulled them apart. Brian’s tongue circled twice before it forced its way inside. Justin clenched the sheets and let out a guttural moan. Brian’s hands kneaded Justin’s burning cheeks while his tongue stabbed deep inside, getting him wet, loosening him up. The last of Justin’s awareness disappeared when he heard Brian moan. Justin buried his face in the sheets, soft cries of “Brian” and “oh god” intermingled with deep moans and gasping screams of “there, don’t stop.”

Brian’s fingernails dug into his glutes, and Justin threw back his head and begged. “Please, Brian. Oh god, Brian, please. Fuck me, fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme.”

It was just like the piercing. The lubed dildo slid in, and Justin flinched from the cold. Brian used the handle to push it in, slow and steady. The blunt head grazed against Justin’s prostate, and still Brian continued his relentless push. It was as thick as Brian and then it was thicker and thicker still. Justin’s ass pinched and it burned and he loved the way it felt. He thrust back onto the dildo and it slid in farther. “Good boy,” Brian murmured, and then he started twisting the dildo and let the candy cane ribbon guide it further inside Justin’s body. Justin’s vision exploded into a blinding white flash, His ass burned, and he teetered right on the edge of coming. He tried to push back on the dildo again for that last bit of friction he needed to come, but it was gone.

Before he could fully register the loss, Brian slid inside, thrusting hard and steady, rubbing against his sweet spot on every stroke. With one hand, Brian jerked the pillow out from under Justin’s body and tossed it aside. He grabbed Justin by the hips and jerked him up until he was on his hands and knees. Brian interlaced his fingers with Justin’s, and Justin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsed off his toothbrush. As he banged it against the edge of the sink, he turned to watch Brian in the shower. He wanted to get in that shower with Brian more than anything in the world, but he knew it would be pushing his luck. Instead, he padded barefoot to the kitchen to finish putting away the remains of the jambalaya.

He was wiping down the countertop when he finally heard Brian in the bedroom getting ready for bed. Justin made sure the door was locked, the alarm turned on, and all the lights in the main area turned off before he made his way to the bedroom, hoping Brian wouldn’t make him sleep on the couch again.

He found Brian sitting up in bed, the blue neon casting an ethereal glow on his skin, sheet pulled to his waist, smoking a joint. Justin waited at the foot of the bed until Brian turned down the sheet, inviting him in. They shared the joint in silence; after the way Brian had yelled at him yesterday, Justin was wary of making conversation. Brian tossed the remains of the joint into the ashtray and rolled onto his side, facing Justin. Justin turned towards Brian and they lay facing each other, at least a foot of bed between them. Unable to take the silence any longer, Justin asked, “Is your headache gone?”

Brian blinked. “What headache?”

Justin ducked his head and looked at Brian through his lashes. “The one caused by a series of unfortunate events culminating in the worst headache of your life.”

“Unfortunately,” Brian reached out and trailed a finger from Justin’s shoulder to his wrist. “Hotlanta didn’t perform up to my standards.”

“So, the headache’s still there?” Justin asked as he grabbed Brian’s fingers and squeezed.

“You could say that.” Brian tugged his hand away and rolled over onto his stomach. Crossing his arms underneath the down pillow, he turned his face towards Justin.

Sensing an opportunity, Justin slid across the sheets until he was pressed tight against Brian’s body. Propping up on one elbow, he used his other hand to massage the nape of Brian’s neck. “You said … you said you wanted him to eat your ass. Was it bad?”

Brian chuckled and leaned up on his elbows. “Not everyone’s into that, Justin.”

Justin’s eyes widened and a gasp escaped his throat. “Why not? Why wouldn’t anyone love that?” He ducked his head and glanced through his lashes again, hoping Brian found it sexy. “It’s my favorite part.”

“That’s because you’ve only been on the receiving end. It’s a little different to give.” Brian tucked his tongue into his cheek and smirked. “Do you really want to stick your tongue in someone’s ass?”

Justin thought about it for a second and blushed. No, he really didn’t want to stick his tongue in someone’s ass; but as he looked at the body spread out before him, the skin still damp, drops of water reflecting the neon, he knew he wanted to stick it in Brian’s. “I wouldn’t mind if it was you.”

“Really?” Brian asked as he arched one eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around the pillow, lay back down and issued a dare. “Go to it.”

“Okay.” Justin moved to straddle Brian’s thighs. He wanted this to be good and to last as long as possible, so he massaged Brian’s shoulders and began kissing his neck. Brian’s muscles were tight, and Justin tried his best to loosen them and help Brian relax. His fingers dug deep into the muscles, rubbing away the tension and the knots, then slid lower to work on the next group as his mouth followed behind, kissing, licking, and nibbling the relaxing muscles.

Scooting back until he was kneeling between Brian’s knees, he began massaging his buttocks, fingers splayed across the glutes and thumbs tracing lightly in the crack until they tickled Brian’s entrance. Justin gently spread the cheeks open and watched, enraptured, as the outer ring of muscle tightened and relaxed beneath his ministrations. He moved close enough to blow on it and smiled when his breath caused Brian to hiss and the pucker to expand and contract rapidly. Justin used his breath and his thumbs to play with the area until he got up the nerve to taste it.

Brian rose up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Justin. “I’m waiting.”

Justin met and held Brian’s eyes as he leaned in for the first taste. He swirled his tongue around the pucker once, then closed his eyes in delight. For every movement of his tongue, Brian’s hole reacted. Justin knew the reaction was involuntary and that made it all the more exciting. He licked around, across, back and forth along the outer ring of muscle, smiling when Brian let out a deep sigh and pushed his legs wider, allowing Justin easier access.

He licked in long, even strokes until Brian finally opened up and he could push his tongue in. Brian’s sigh was matched by Justin’s moan. He knew it didn’t mean anything to Brian, but for Justin this was paradise; Brian was finally letting him inside. He pushed his tongue in farther and swirled it around, capturing Brian’s essence; it wasn’t much different than his come--a little tangier, a little darker, a little more sour--and in that moment it was ambrosia to Justin.

Brian’s hips flexed back, pushing Justin deeper. Justin used the movement to his advantage, curling his arms under Brian’s body and wrapping them around until Justin’s hands reached his cheeks and pulled him as open as possible.

For the first time in their relationship--and no matter what Brian said, they did have a relationship- of a sort--Justin was the one in control, and he reveled in it. He stabbed his tongue in and out, pulling away to blow on the puckered opening, every action causing a reaction in Brian, and if Justin wasn’t mistaken, Brian was about to lose control. Justin pulled back and watched until Brian quit writhing, then he leaned forward and started nibbling around the outer ring of muscle.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted into the pillow. Justin smiled and dove back in again, letting Brian’s actions flow over him, bringing him into the moment. Justin lost himself tongue fucking Brian, making him writhe and moan, and then Justin slapped Brian’s ass just as he dove in deeper than he had before.

Brian’s entire body arched like a bow as he let out a guttural moan and came all over the sheets. Justin moaned in response and kept his tongue buried deep, while Brian clenched around it. When the muscles finally stopped constricting, Justin pulled away and kissed the cheek he’d slapped.

Brian looked over his shoulder, stuck his tongue in his cheek again, and smirked. “Not bad, for a beginner.” He tackled Justin and kissed him until he was a puddle on the bed and then flipped him over onto his stomach. “I think it’s time for your intermediate lesson.”


	5. Chapter 5

Setting: Mid 1.9

Lesson Five

“I can’t believe Michael’s almost 30 years old and still doesn’t know basic table manners,” Justin commented as Brian locked the door behind Michael, Ted, and Emmett.

“I can’t believe you’re living here.” Brian said as he engaged the security alarm and headed for the bedroom. “Get over it.”

Justin rolled his eyes and closed his calculus book. “No, really, Brian. Have you seen the way he holds a fork? He has worse table manners than a two-year-old. I just don’t understand how Debbie or Vic never managed …”

Justin was interrupted by Brian’s fist slamming down on his textbook. “Don’t. You don’t have the slightest fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jesus, Brian.” Justin grabbed his books and hopped down off the barstool. Crossing to Brian’s desk, he crammed the books into the backpack sitting on the office chair. “I’ve seen Debbie and Vic eat, and they know how to hold a fork and which glass to use. I don’t see why Michael …”

Brian caught Justin’s gaze and arched one eyebrow. “If you don’t drop it, I’ll toss you and your shit out of here so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

“Fine,” Justin huffed and waited a beat before turning and heading towards the bathroom. He made it to the bathroom door before Brian reached out and grabbed him by the upper arm, turned him around, and shoved him onto the bed.

“You think you have such good manners?” Brian stood at the edge of the bed, towering over Justin’s prone body. “You think you know how to act in every situation? You think your fucking Country Club etiquette can get you through?”

Justin lifted his chin and defiantly met Brian’s gaze. “Yes.”

A humorless laugh escaped Brian. “You just broke two of the most basic rules.”

Justin’s eyes widened and a tendril of uncertainty made his stomach tighten. “Huh?”

Brian tsked and shook his head. “That’s three mistakes in less than a minute. You just earned your very first punishment.” Brian grabbed Justin by the wrist and hauled him to his feet, continuing to speak as he methodically stripped him. “Afterwards, I’ll give you a lesson in etiquette you won’t ever forget.”

“Brian, what …?”

Brian slapped a hand over Justin’s mouth. “Fine. I’ll give you your first lesson now. You do not speak until I give you permission.” Brian removed his hand from Justin’s mouth and waited for him to break the first rule. When he didn’t, Brian slapped him gently on the cheek. “Good. Now get on the bed. Hands and knees.” As Justin did as he’d been told, Brian opened the drawer under the bed and rifled through his stash of toys.

Justin stared down at the duvet, fighting back tears. Every time he thought he had Brian figured out, something would set him off, and Justin would find himself staring into the eyes of a stranger. Usually, Brian would leave when that happened and go somewhere else to fuck, drink, or drug his way into a better mood. Sometimes though, when the stranger looked at him out of Brian’s eyes, he knew he was in for the fuck of his life. It would be new and scarier than any of their other times, but Justin always knew Brian would never hurt him

“You need to pick a safe word.”

Until now.

“Tell me your safe word, little boy” Brian commanded, as he dropped item after item onto the bed.

Justin sucked air into his lungs and tried to speak but wound up choking instead. Brian had said the magic words, little boy, and Justin relaxed, knowing he was in for something different, and maybe a little scary. He shivered.

“It needs to be something you won’t forget and something that you wouldn’t usually say during sex.” Justin racked his brain for a word, any word, but it was too hard. His arms were shaking so bad they threatened to give way and send him face first into the duvet any second.

The sound of leather hitting flesh followed by stinging pain on his ass caused him to yelp in surprise. “That doesn’t count. Tell me your safe word.” Brian brought the leather paddle down hard two more times.

“Calculus,” Justin gasped out and flinched away when Brian paddled him again.

“ _Don’t_ move.” The paddle whistled before landing on the center of Justin’s ass again and again and again. Justin jerked forward, trying to make the next blow land somewhere besides that one spot. “I told you not to move.”

“S-sorry,” Justin whispered.

“Told you not to talk, too. Looks like bad little boys can’t remember their manners and have to learn their lessons the hard way.” Brian grabbed the hair on the back of Justin’s head and used it to pull him upright into a kneeling position, then wrapped his other hand around Justin’s throat. Real fear made Justin’s eyes dilate and his breath catch in the back of his throat. He was on the verge of panicking when Brian closed the distance between them, pressing his body against Justin’s. Justin felt Brian’s erection in the small of his back and felt his own dick start to harden. “If you don’t start following the rules, I’ll have to gag you, and then you won’t be able to say your safe word. Is that what you want?”

Brian tightened the hand on Justin’s throat, feeling the pulse pounding against his fingertips. He waited a second before whispering in Justin’s ear. “Justin, tell me what you want.”

Brian saying his name calmed him down, Justin licked his lips and tried to draw in enough breath to speak, but Brian’s grip on his throat was too tight. He choked a little before the grip eased enough for him to talk.

“I – I,” Justin squeezed his eyes shut trying to decide what he wanted. Did he want to stop? He’d been asking Brian to teach him more since he moved in. Show him what the toys were for, what it was like to explore his deepest darkest desires, to really be the best homosexual he could possibly be. And he still wanted to learn, but with Brian’s hands pulling his hair and strangling him, he was more frightened than curious. Maybe. The ache starting in his dick was telling him that he liked it regardless of his brain screaming, _“Run, run, run, far away from the scary man.”_

Brian ruthlessly yanked his hair again, and Justin found himself answering without knowing what he was going to say. “I don’t want to stop.” Brian let go of his hair but kept his hand cupped around the back of Justin’s skull. “B-but I don’t know the rules and I keep messing up.”

“You want me to tell you the rules and _then_ let you decide if you want to play?” Brian hissed into Justin’s ear.

“No!” Justin yelled, causing Brian to yank on his hair again. “I-I don’t want to stop.” Justin leaned against Brian and rolled his body against the erection pressing into the small of his back. “I just want to know …” Justin licked his lips again and trailed off, searching for the right words, the ones that would spark their first foray beyond toys and basic sex into kink. “I want to know the rules.” The grip tightened around his throat and he knew he was close but hadn’t quite found them. And then he _knew_ what to say. “I want you to teach me how to be a good boy.”

“Don’t move,” Brian commanded and left the bed. He returned shortly with something Justin had never seen before, a black pillow shaped like a wedge of cheese. Brian placed the pillow in the middle of the bed, wide end toward Justin. “Kneel behind the pillow.” Justin crawled forward until he was where Brian wanted him.

“Hands clasped behind your back.” Justin did as he was told, wishing fervently that he could see what Brian was doing. “Lay down on the pillow.” Again, Justin did as he was told, although he felt awkward and off balance. He found the pillow was firm and supported his weight and kept his ass high in the air.

“The first rule is never fuck without a condom.” Justin felt Brian grab his hands. “The second rule is to always have a safe word.” Brian wrapped something leather? around his wrists and Justin knew he was bound and no longer able to use his arms even if he wanted to.

“Rule number three I’ve already said, do not speak without permission.” Justin felt Brian’s movements behind him and wondered what he was doing. “Four – always keep your eyes lowered unless told otherwise.” The sound of leather hitting his flesh and the stinging pain that followed emphasized Brian’s instructions.

Brian kept up a steady rhythm. “You’re to remain perfectly still or you’ll be restrained. You do not come without permission.” The blows fell on his ass, the backs of his thighs, his calves, never in the same spot twice. When Brian jerked his legs apart and delivered a stinging blow on his inner thigh, Justin was insanely grateful for the pillow supporting him, otherwise he would have fallen onto his stomach and been punished even more.

With each slap of the paddle, Brian lay down another rule. The stinging was turning into burning, and his dick grew harder and ached more with each blow. Justin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on Brian’s voice, to remember the rules, but he couldn’t focus. Brian was angling the slaps closer to his balls, and Justin’s entire world was focused on where the next strike would land. He tuned out the rules; it was obvious now that he didn’t do anything at all until Brian said so. That wasn’t too hard to remember.

Justin arched into the next slap of the paddle, trying in vain to get the leather to brush against his balls, or his asshole, or god help him, his dick. He opened his eyes when the paddle never landed and was getting ready to beg when he heard Brian tsking once again.

Justin turned his head to ask why Brian stopped in time to see Brian coming at him with a blindfold. “I’m helping you out, telling you the rules, little boy, and what do you do?” Brian slipped the black mask over Justin’s face and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You moved. You’re not supposed to move, and as your punishment, I’ve taken away your sight.” Justin opened his mouth to protest but Brian lay one finger across his lips, “Uh uh. Unless you want to be gagged, too.”

Justin felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. To be bound, blindfolded, and gagged – completely helpless. At Brian’s mercy. “Please.” One word, it escaped his mouth without him even being aware of it, but the throaty chuckle in his ear told him differently. Justin felt Brian get off the bed, heard him dig through the drawer again.

A bead of perspiration rolled down Justin’s forehead; he felt himself panting in anticipation. Then the heavy, safe weight of Brian pressing into the mattress again, kneeling beside him, running one hand gently down his sweaty back. Justin tried in vain not to arch into Brian’s touch, but couldn’t stop himself.

Relief swept over Justin when Brian didn’t punish him for the movement but instead ran both hands soothingly down his back, over his ass, squeezing the cheeks gently, one hand remaining to tease his entrance, the other sneaking around to caress his balls. When Justin relaxed once more against the pillow, Brian straddled his legs, leaned across his back and whispered into his ear. “Justin, it’s a rubber-ball gag that fastens behind your head. It won’t hurt you.” Brian stroked one hand across Justin’s jaw and picked the gag up with the other. “Open up, little boy.”

Opening his mouth obediently, Justin felt the ball forcing him to open his mouth wide, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before his jaw ached and his lips cracked and bled. The sound of Brian fastening the buckle echoed in his ears. He breathed deeply through his nose and fought the need to analyze why he was doing this. The why didn’t matter; if Brian’s groan was anything to go by, he liked it as much as Justin did. Brian’s hands ran across his shoulders, over his bound arms, around his waist and hips, to the crack of Justin’s ass, pulled the cheeks apart, and then Brian’s tongue was inside him. Justin sucked in a breath around the ball, but before he could exhale Brian’s tongue was gone and the paddling began again.

“You’re so fucking hot like this -- bound, gagged, and blind. I could do anything to you right now and there’s nothing you could do to stop me.” The words washed over Justin, sparking his arousal. The paddle struck his sweaty skin with each word, his cock twitching and jumping in time with the blows.

And then Justin was gone. There was nothing in the world but the sensations of sweat sliding over leather-kissed skin, the sound of the paddle hitting flesh, the taste of rubber on his tongue, and Brian’s voice--nasty, dirty, _wrong_ \--echoing in the room.

“That’s it, little boy. My little boy. You like me spanking you, don’t you? You can’t get enough of this, can you? I think I’ll keep you like this forever. Lock you away in my closet, take you out and fuck you, use you whenever I want. Then when I’m finished, I’ll lock you back up again. Won’t even take the time to clean you up. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be my slave.” Brian slapped Justin’s balls with the paddle and leaned over Justin’s back to whisper in his ear, “Come for me, little boy.” Then slapped them again.

Brian’s breath blowing gently against his ear played counterpoint to the paddle that smacked his balls for the second time. The tenuous control Justin held over himself shattered. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and watched color kaleidoscope behind his lids as his orgasm ripped through his body. Distantly, Justin felt his entire body convulse, and then it was much too much and his mind floated away into the colors and the pleasure.

When Justin came back, all evidence of their play was gone. Brian was spooned behind him, running his hands across Justin’s chest and abdomen. Justin licked his lips and tasted lip balm--when had he put that on?--and swallowed before turning his head. “What happened?”

Brian smiled gently and nuzzled into Justin’s throat. “You had a really intense orgasm. You’ve been coming down for a while.”

Justin thought about that for a second but couldn’t wrap his mind around it, or anything else for that matter; his entire body was tingling. “How long?”

Brian ran one hand over Justin’s leg and lifted it over his own before sliding inside Justin. “Long enough for me to put everything away, take care of your lips, and get you ready for a long, slow fuck.”

Justin blinked at Brian and smiled, “Okay.” He moaned when Brian was all the way in and wriggled around in Brian’s arms until he was comfortable. Justin found himself sinking back into the pleasure, lost to everything but Brian in him and around him. Brian licked behind Justin’s ear and whispered, “Next time I’m going to put you in short pants before I spank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

The music pounded through Babylon, the dance floor crowded with hard, hot, sweaty bodies. Brian crouched and grabbed Justin’s shirt from the floor. “You’re losing your shirt.” He wrapped the garment around Justin’s waist and used it to bring their bodies closer.

Justin ground their crotches together and smirked. “You almost lost yours.”

Brian smiled and threw his head back, shouting over the music. “I still have no idea why he dropped the suit.”

Justin plastered an innocent look on his face and said guilelessly, “It’s a mystery.”

Eyes rolling and hands roaming over Justin’s back and ass possessively, Brian sing-songed, “I guess I’ll just have to be more careful who I fuck.”

“Lucky for you I turn eighteen tomorrow.” Justin smirked rolling his hard-on against Brian’s.

Brian’s voice dropped low and sultry as he grabbed Justin by the ass and pulled him even closer. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Justin wrapped a hand around Brian’s neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled away to whisper in Brian’s ear. “I want to lose my virginity.”

Brian cocked an eyebrow and tucked his tongue in his cheek. “I think I took care of that all ready.”

Justin swatted Brian on the chest. “You may have busted my cherry, but I still haven’t fucked anyone.”

“You want to fuck somebody for your birthday--that can be arranged.” Brian started scoping for potential tricks.

“Not just anyone, Brian. I want to fuck you.” Justin punctuated his words with another thrust.

Brian laughed in response. Laughed so hard he had to stop dancing and throw his head back. “You think I’d let you fuck me? Are you high? Didn’t I tell you not to take drugs from anyone but me?”

“Come on, Brian. I want my first time to be with you. Keep it, I don’t know, balanced or something.”

“You were left in breeder world too long, weren’t you? This isn’t some hetero romance novel, Justin. We’re queer. It doesn’t matter who you fuck, as long as you fuck him good.”

“Maybe I want you to teach me how to do it right.” Justin replied.

A spark of interest flared in Brian’s eyes. “Whatever.”

* * *

Justin shuffled into the diner after his birthday dinner with his mom and Molly. His head hanging down, trying hard not to show how depressed he was that it was his birthday and no one (Brian) had acknowledged it. Not to mention he had to work the graveyard shift. He walked around the counter, tied an apron around his waist and walked up to Emmett seated at the counter. “Hey, Em, can I get you something?” Justin asked, pen poised above his tablet.

Debbie walked in from the kitchen, snapped her gum, and pinched Justin on the cheek. “You can get your cute little bubble butt out of here. Em’s taking you out for your birthday.”

Justin’s eyes widened and he smiled. “No shit?”

Emmett held up a bag with _Torso_ front and center and confirmed, “No shit. Here’s your present from Vic and Deb. Go change, honey, I’m taking you dancing.”

Justin snatched the bag from Emmett’s hands and asked warily, “Deb, did you pick this out?”

“What the fuck do you think, Sunshine?” Deb snapped her gum and pinched Justin’s cheek again. “Emmett picked it out. Go change your clothes.”

Relieved, Justin bolted for the bathroom as Debbie turned to Emmett. “You keep your eye on him, Emmett. Don’t get him so messed up that he gets hurt.”

Emmett looked crushed. “Debbie, I would never let our little Sunshine get hurt.”

Debbie threatened Emmett with her pen. “I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose. But you’ll get high or drunk or both and see some guy you’ve got to fuck or suck and forget about Justin. That boy gets in trouble quicker than the rest of you combined. Pay attention!” Debbie slapped Emmett on the back of his head to enforce the warning as Justin emerged from the bathroom.

He twirled around so Debbie and Emmett could see the whole effect. The black cargo-style pants hung low on his hips and loose around the legs, but the seat clung to his bubble butt like a second skin. The short-sleeved red pullover Emmett had picked out draped over Justin’s chest, showing off the outline of his piercing, stopping at the waistband of the pants. Whenever Justin moved his arms the shirt crept up, revealing a sliver of skin. He had to admit he looked fantastic, except for his shoes.

Debbie and Emmett whistled and catcalled loud enough that all the customers in the diner turned to watch. “Thanks, Deb.” Justin said as he hugged Debbie. “Be sure to tell Vic thanks for me, too.” Justin turned to Emmett and hugged him as well. “The outfit’s incredible, Em. Thanks.”

“Oh, sweetie, you look divine! My, my but I _do_ have excellent taste.” Emmett gushed as he looked Justin over from head to toe. “Oh, honey, except for your feet. We’ve got to do something about that. Tennis shoes with club wear is so passé.”

Justin laughed. “It’s horrible, isn’t it? I’ve got better shoes at Brian’s.”

Emmett grabbed Justin by the arm and, after a round of hugs and warnings from Debbie, they left the diner and headed for the loft.

Justin rolled the door back and disengaged the alarm. “It’ll just take a second, Emmett. You can grab a beer if you want one.” Calling over his shoulder, he headed towards the bedroom.

“Thanks, honey, but we’re not going to be drinking anything tonight, unless it’s water.” Emmett sat at the barstool and pulled a baggie out of his pocket. He counted out the little blue pills, inspecting them for nicks, and admiring the little dollar sign stamped on each one.

“Not drinking?” Justin’s voice floated from the bedroom, and Emmett heard the slam of a closet door. “I don’t have any pot, and Brian gets mad when I take his without asking.” Justin crammed his feet into a pair of black Steve Madden’s and headed for the kitchen. He arrived to see Emmett fondling the mound of little blue pills.

“Oh, honey, your Auntie Em hasn’t given you her present yet.” Emmett gestured with dramatic flourish to his stash. “This is the finest E to hit the Pitts in years.”

Justin’s eyes widened. “I don’t know, Emmett. I’m allergic to a lot of stuff. I’ve only ever smoked pot and done poppers.”

“Honey, trust me. This is good stuff. It’s not cut with anything--just plain old fabulous E.” He placed one pill on his tongue and smiled as its bitter taste overwhelmed his taste buds. Emmett sucked it into it softened then he chewed and swallowed. Justin was still looking at him warily, and Emmett sighed. “All right, honey, it takes about 30 minutes for it to hit. You want to watch me and see what happens? Or maybe take a part of one and see if you’re allergic?”

“There’s no Tylenol or Codeine in it?” Justin edged closer. “Because that’s all I’m really allergic to, except penicillin, pollen, dander, and dust.”

“I swear, there’s no Tylenol, Codeine, penicillin, pollen, dander, or dust in the pill, Justin. Just good old MDMA.” Emmett placed a hand across his heart.

Justin picked up one of the pills and held it up inspecting it. “Why’s it got a dollar sign on it?”

“All ecstasy tabs are stamped with some sort of symbol and then the pill is named after the symbol. These,” Emmett waved a hand over the pills on the counter, “are ‘cash money’, and I was very fortunate to come across the last in the Pitts. And since you’re my favorite Twink, I thought I’d share my treasure with you on your one and only eighteenth birthday.” Emmett popped a pill into Justin’s mouth. “Chew, then swallow. But only with pills.” Emmett twittered. “Never with cock. Let’s go dance!” Emmett pocketed the pills and led Justin out into the night.

* * *

Two hours later, Justin was the main attraction on the dance floor. Shirt long abandoned to Ted, sweat dripping from every pore, Justin followed the driving beat of the music, oblivious to the bodies pressing against him from all sides. He always loved to dance, but before tonight, he’d never felt like he was _part_ of the music. The music shifted into that slow, transitional phase before the DJ slid seamlessly into the next song. Justin’s feet were still, feeling like they’d melted into the dance floor, and his body swayed in time with the melody.

Hands rubbed down his back and his chest, wiping the sweat off, caressing his skin. Justin closed his eyes, tilted his head back and pressed into the caresses, not opening his eyes to see who was handling him. The touches blended into the music and as the DJ started the next song, someone grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the Twinkie sandwich he was filling.

“Drink this, sweetie.” Emmett said and pressed a cold bottle of water into Justin’s hand.

Justin smiled beatifically at Emmett and drained the bottle before handing it back. His hips started following the beat, and reaching out, he wrapped both arms around Emmett. “This is amazing!” Justin shouted over the music. “It’s like, like, I’m part of the music and the music’s part of me. And every-fucking-thing feels fucking amazing.” Justin laughed and turned around to press his ass against Emmett’s thighs.

Emmett smiled indulgently as he wrapped one arm around his waist and dragged his other hand through Justin’s hair. “That’s why they call it ecstasy, Sunshine.”

Emmett turned Justin back around, pulled him close and let the rhythm of the music take over. They danced pressed together, hands dragging over the other’s body, nails scratching, fingers digging into muscle, trailing up spines to curl into hair. Justin relaxed into Emmett’s embrace. They massaged each other in tandem, and Justin tilted his head back to gaze at the lights overhead.

“Everything looks so different. Like it’s all edged in a silver lining.” Emmett laughed and pulled Justin even closer. “Then I look somewhere else and everything looks digital. Like it’s pixilated, you know?”

“I know, baby.” Emmett looked around the club, remembering what it was like to roll for the first time. “You’ve attracted several admirers tonight.” Emmett tilted his head to the guys dancing around them. “All eyes on the birthday boy.”

The wattage of the smile on Justin’s face decreased slightly and he pouted at Emmett. “Everybody but Brian.”

“Little do you know, my little dancing Twink, but Mr. Kinney’s been watching you all night.”

Justin looked around the dance floor but didn’t see Brian anywhere. “Really? Are you sure you’re not fucked up and hallucinating?”

“Oh, I’m fucked up, baby, with some very nice visuals, but I know Brian Kinney when I see Brian Kinney.” Emmett pulled away from Justin slightly and produced two little blue pills from his pocket. “Want some more?”

“God, yes!” Justin shouted, hopping up and down.

Emmett popped one pill into his mouth, grimaced at the taste, chewed, and swallowed. Placing the second pill onto his tongue, he pulled Justin in for a kiss. Justin opened his mouth and kissed Emmett, tongue pulling the pill into his mouth. Justin chewed and swallowed as instructed, but didn’t look away from Emmett’s mouth. Pill down, Justin grabbed Emmett’s face and pulled him in for another kiss.

Justin was rolling, hard, and he understood now why they called it rolling. You’re not constantly high, it’s like the drug follows the music or the kiss or the touch. Fast and upbeat, then slow and downbeat, there are peaks and valleys and crescendos that last forever before a slow, gentle glide to the ground before lifting off again. And the kissing amplified everything. It was the most amazing kiss Justin had ever had. Letting the music take the lead, he rubbed, kissed, and fondled Emmett until the DJ shifted gears from house to trance.

Emmett pulled himself out of Justin’s arms. “Come on, let’s go grab some more water.”

“Why?” Justin asked as his body stilled and tried to catch the slower, sultrier rhythm.

“Because it’s easy to dehydrate when you’re dancing, sweating, and rolling.” Emmett tightened his grip on Justin’s wrist and tried to pull him off the dance floor.

“Can’t you bring it to me?” Justin pouted as his hips finally caught the rhythm.

“Stay here, then. Don’t go wandering off.” Emmett warned him sternly.

“Yes, Auntie Em.” Justin smiled, closed his eyes, and fell back into the music.

Emmett headed back to Justin, water in hand, when he was grabbed roughly and slammed against the spiral staircase railing. “What is he on?” Brian demanded, shaking Emmett.

“Jesus, Brian! You scared me!” Emmett exclaimed as he tried to shove Brian off. “And you’re one to talk. You’ve had your hand at your nose all night. What’s in the bullet tonight? Coke? K? Crystal? GHB? E? A little of each in your own special mix?”

Brian loomed menacingly over Emmett. “Don’t fuck with me, Honeycutt. What is Justin on? Where did he get it?”

“Don’t call me Honeycutt, Kinney. Sunshine is enjoying his first experience with ecstasy, which he got from me for his birthday.” Brian’s grip eased enough for Emmett to push him back a few steps.

Brian relaxed. Emmett never fucked around with drugs. It was good stuff or nothing at all, and considering where he worked, he always knew where the good stuff was. Both men turned to watch Justin dance. He had a tall, dark haired, slender man pressed against his front and his back. From a distance, you could mistake both for Brian, if you didn’t notice they were obviously better dancers.

“My, my, looks like Sunshine has a type.” Emmett purred and looked meaningfully at Brian. “Justin’s been with Kinney look-alikes all night, and you’ve been in the backroom twice tonight with little blond Twinks.”

Brian glared at Emmett before smiling fakely. “How much?”

“Pardon me?” Emmett asked, obviously confused.

“How much for the rest of your stash?”

“I’m not interested in selling.” Emmett turned to watch Justin again. “But I might be interested in sharing. With a friend.” He turned back to Brian and looked at him meaningfully. “If that friend was willing to give Sunshine a birthday he’ll never forget.”

“What’s with you?” Brian demanded, suspicious of Emmett’s sudden interest in Justin.

“Just remembering my own eighteenth birthday. It was tragic, disastrous, and one of the worst days of my life. I don’t want the same to happen to him.” Emmett met Brian’s gaze.

“How many has he had?” Brian said and held out a hand to Emmett.

“Two.” Emmett answered and placed two more pills in Brian’s hand and the bottle of water in the other hand. “And only one water.” Brian turned on his heel and headed for Justin. “If anything bad happens to him, I’m telling Debbie you stole him from me and it’s your fault!” Emmett shouted after Brian before he turned and danced away.

Brian circled Justin and the two tricks, taking in every detail. It was obvious that Justin was lost in his own world, and that the trick in front of Justin was the same. The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and they mirrored one another perfectly.

The trick behind Justin was another story. His groping wasn’t drug induced or even seductive; he was handling Justin like a butcher inspecting a side of beef before slicing off a prime cut. Not only that, but he was a terrible lay. Brian hadn’t gotten off the one time he’d fucked the guy.

He watched with amusement as Justin and the trick started kissing. Bad lay wasn’t so amused and grabbed a handful of Justin’s hair, jerking him away from the trick. Brian stepped neatly in between Justin and bad lay, shoving him backwards. “Fuck off.”

Bad lay shrugged. “You won’t always be there to watch over him, Kinney.”

Brian’s smile was deadly as he faced down the other man. “I am tonight.” He watched with grim satisfaction as bad lay slunk off into the crowd before turning back to Justin and his trick.

The trick gently ran his hands through Justin’s hair where bad lay had pulled it. He pulled away from Justin’s kiss. Brian slid in behind Brian and met the trick’s eyes over Justin’s head. The trick wasn’t nearly as high as Brian had thought. Probably coming down, and obviously interested in Justin. The two men shared a look of understanding, and the trick backed away from Justin slightly.

Brian turned Justin to face him and trailed one finger from his collarbone to his balls. Justin arched into the touch and whispered, “Brian,” before he opened his eyes and said “Brian! Dance with me?”

Justin turned back around so that his ass pressed against Brian’s groin. Brian motioned to the trick to come back. Brian popped one of the pills into his mouth and chased it with a bump from his bullet. He offered the bullet to the trick, who smiled in appreciation, and did it. The three men rubbed, fondled, and ground against each other until Brian grabbed Justin by the wrist and motioned with his head for the trick to follow.

Justin fit himself snuggly under Brian’s arm, still moving to the beat of music now heard only in his head. He stared in wide-eyed amazement at familiar Liberty Avenue through his newly pixilated vision. The cool night air caressing his skin felt better than anything else had that night. He breathed deeply and danced away from Brian, twirling in circles and laughing out loud until they reached Tremont.

Brian led the way up the stairs into the loft, and smiled as Justin ran to the refrigerator and pulled out several bottles of water. He poured the first one over his head, gasping at the shocking cold. Draining the second bottle in one long swallow, he carried a third bottle into the bedroom, where he immediately stripped and flung himself onto the bed.

Brian smirked at the trick and pulled a couple of beers from the fridge. He opened both and handed one to the trick while he downed half of his own.

“Thanks.” The trick looked admiringly at the loft. “I’m Travis.” He held out his hand but pulled it back smoothly at Brian’s disdainful look.

“He’s,” Brian gestured towards the bedroom, “going to fuck you and then you’re going to leave.”

Travis smiled and headed towards the bedroom. “Sounds great. Can I use the bathroom?”

Brian pointed. “Through there.” He kicked off his shoes and watched, amused, as Justin rubbed himself on the sheets. Brian turned on the neons and the stereo, turned off the other lights, and tuned to the XM electronica station. He stripped and then headed to the kitchen for more water; the toilet flushed, and Travis stepped naked out of the bathroom.

“Brian, Bri-an, Brii-ann.” Justin sing-songed and started giggling. “Why does my jaw hurt so bad? Auntie Em didn’t say anything about hurt.”

“Because you’re fucked up, Justin.” Brian tossed Justin the water, pulled the bullet out of his pocket and offered it to Travis, then produced a joint, lit it, and handed it to Justin. “Here, this will help.”

Justin grabbed the joint and inhaled deeply before handing it back to Brian. The three men passed it around while Travis and Brian did several more bumps. Brian finally grabbed the last tab of ecstasy, along with a mirror, lighter, and credit card. Crushing the pill until it was a fine, smooth powder, he divided it in half. After snorting his part, he handed the mirror to Justin to do the same.

Justin snorted his line and grabbed his nose. “Shit! That hurt.”

Travis finished his beer, set the empty on the floor, and grinned at Brian. “This his first time?”

Brian snorted and produced another joint. “Yeah.”

“I’m honored.” Travis said sincerely, then licked his finger and dragged it through the residue on the mirror, sucking the remains off his finger.

Brian went to the kitchen to retrieve two more beers. “You should be,” he remarked when he returned and handed Travis another beer. The three finished the second joint, Justin giggling every time he exhaled.

“Fuck! I feel amazing!” Justin exclaimed and sat up on his knees to kiss Brian.

“You’re going to feel even better in a minute, little boy.” Brian said between kisses.

Travis grabbed his pants from the floor and fished around in his pockets until he pulled out a Vick’s Inhaler. He inhaled deeply for several minutes before handing it to Brian. Brian gently pushed Justin away and whispered, “Justin, you’re neglecting our guest.”

“How rude of me.” Giggling, Justin and turned his attention to Travis. “What was your name again? Sorry, I forgot.”

“Travis.”

“Travis. That’s a nice name.” Justin giggled and pulled the other man in for a kiss.

Brian drew several long breaths through the inhaler and watched with satisfaction as Justin and Travis made out sloppily. Brian maneuvered himself behind Justin and pulled him away from Travis, holding the inhaler under Justin’s nose. “Breathe deep, in and out.”

The mentholated air rushed through Justin’s sinuses and into his lungs, making him feel fresh as a summer’s day. He laughed giddily--no more not-so-fresh feeling! His body tingled inside and out, the pot relaxing the hard rush of the ecstasy and bite of the menthol as he leaned back against Brian’s chest.

Brian uncapped the lube and covered Justin’s cock with the cold, wet gel. “Fuck!” Justin shouted, “That feels amazing.”

Brian handed Travis a condom and watched approvingly as Travis rolled it slowly onto Justin’s erection. He looked to Brian for directions, immediately obeying when he said, “Roll over.”

“You remember your lessons, little boy?” Brian asked as he lubed himself and slid a condom on his own cock.

“Mmmm.” Justin murmured as he ran his hands over Travis’s back, ass, and legs. “I thought you were going to teach me how to fuck.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Brian said as he ran his hands down Justin’s back before cupping his ass. “You do to him what I do to you, and you’ll be fine.”

“I can do that.” Justin promised as he writhed under Brian’s touch. Brian squeezed a generous dollop of lube into Justin’s hand and then into his own.

“Feels funny.” Justin giggled then gasped as Brian’s fingers started working the lube around his entrance.

“Pay attention, little boy, or you won’t get to do this again.” Brian warned harshly.

The words penetrated Justin’s drug-addled mind, and he immediately brought his fingers to Travis’ opening and began spreading the lube around just like Brian was doing to him. The tip of Brian’s finger slid into Justin, and Justin’s finger slid into Travis. The haze lifted completely as the muscle flexed and released around him. “Oh, god.” Justin muttered and focused on imitating Brian.

It was hot and tight, so incredibly tight around his finger. He worked it in and out, marveling at the feeling, adding another finger and scissoring them apart, hoping it felt as incredible to Travis as it did to him. Three fingers in, moving smoothly in and out. Travis moaned in appreciation beneath them both. Brian pulled out of Justin and coated his cock liberally before doing the same to Justin.

“Hands and knees.” Brian ordered and smiled as both men struggled to obey.

Justin felt Brian’s hand grasp his hip and line it up with Justin’s opening. Justin did the same, feeling Travis tense in anticipation beneath him. Justin’s eyes flew open, his mouth opened wide, and he shouted as he penetrated a man for the first time. He pulled out in tandem with Brian and re-angled his hips to mirror Brian’s repositioning before they both drove forward again.

“Fuck yeah!” Travis hissed, amazed that Justin had hit his spot on the second try.

“Feel that?” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear as he set up a slow, steady pace.

“Feel that spongy part?” He asked again, slapping Justin gently on the face to get his attention.

Justin nodded and Brian whispered, “That’s the prostate. That’s what makes being the bottom so fucking incredible. You find that spot and hit it in a steady rhythm, and they won’t be able to bend over for you fast enough.”

Justin stared wide-eyed at the man writhing around his cock. He couldn’t believe he was topping. He felt Brian’s rhythm change, driving harder and deeper, and followed his lead. Fuck! He wasn’t just topping--he was in a three-way! “Brian! Oh shit, Brian! I’m going to come.” Justin gasped out, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm. It couldn’t end yet. Not the most spectacular sex he’d ever had. It couldn’t be over in seconds. How embarrassing!

“Don’t move.” Brian uttered and pulled out.

Justin sighed in relief. Brian pulling out helped a lot but he was still hovering at the edge. He kneaded Travis’ muscles, letting himself enjoy the texture of the skin, allowing the ecstasy to pull him up into another crest.

Justin felt the mattress dip and knew Brian was behind him again. “Pull out.” Justin did as instructed and Travis moaned beneath him. “Don’t stop, god, don’t stop.”

“Patience.” Brian tsked and slapped Travis’ ass. Brian fondled Justin and slipped a cock ring on him. “This will help, little boy, but it’s not tight enough to stop you from coming. You’ll have to use some restraint.”

Justin took a deep, calming breath and nodded. He had to do this right, or he was sure Brian would never allow him to repeat the experience. He felt Brian settle in behind him, and with a few minor adjustments they started fucking again.

Cock ring in place, Justin felt much more in control. With Brian setting the pace, he plowed into Travis. Brian set a hard, fast rhythm, and Justin matched him flawlessly. Thrusting deep, shimmying backwards, thrusting again, the rhythm of their fucking matched the rolling intensity flowing through his body. “Jack him off, little boy.”

Justin didn’t spare the energy to nod, just balanced using his left hand on Travis’ back and reached around with his right to caress the cock. It was felt like silk-covered steel in his hand; he stroked slowly at first, reveling in the multiple stimulation. “Faster, little boy. You want your bottom to come before you do.”

Justin matched his hand to his and Brian’s thrusts, and was overjoyed when Travis gasped out, “Almost there.” Justin added a twist to his next pull and felt hot come cover his hand as the man clenched, shuddered, and collapsed beneath him.

“Come on, little boy, you can do it. Now you can come for me, Justin.” Brian’s encouragement was all Justin needed to fly. Even with the cock ring on, he came long and hard, Brian following close behind. Justin pulled out of Travis and fell onto his back beside the trick. His eyes glazed over as aftershock hit him, and he followed the ecstasy into a crest so high he didn’t think he’d ever slide down.

Distantly, he felt the condom as it was tugged off his dick. He shouted and arched as a hot mouth closed over him, cleaning his already hardening cock. He opened his eyes to see Brian staring at him while Travis worked him back up to his full size. Justin looked down at the man sucking him and placed a hand on either side of his face. “Thank you so much. That was amazing.”

Travis sat back on his heels and squeezed Justin’s knee. “My pleasure.” He looked to Brian and added, “I’ll be going now.”

Feeling incredibly sublime, Brian smiled at the trick. “I’ll call you a cab.”

“That would be great. Do you mind if I clean up a little?” He nodded towards the bathroom.

“Go ahead. Cab service here’s quick, so don’t dawdle.” Brian grabbed his cell from the nightstand and hit speed dial 9. He ran his hands gently over Justin’s body, smiling at every twitch and arch. He’d ordered the cab and straddled Justin’s body, licking down his chest, by the time Travis came out of the bathroom.

“Thanks again.” Travis said and exited the loft quietly.

“How do you feel?” Brian asked Justin as he played with his nipple ring.

“Guh.”

“That good, huh?” Brian grinned at Justin’s almost helpless nod.

“Did the little boy learn how to fuck?”

Justin thrust upward and shivered in yet another aftershock. “It might be best if I have another demonstration.”

“How about I teach you a new lesson, little boy?”

Justin opened his eyes and tried to figure out what Brian was doing with his hands. “I’m pretty smart. you know. I can probably learn two lessons in one night.”

Brian hovered hands-free over Justin’s body, kissing him deeply. Tongue, teeth, lips, no holds barred as he deftly prepared Justin. Justin dug his hands into Brian’s back, mind still reeling from all the new and astounding sensations. He couldn’t begin to imagine what else Brian was going to show him tonight. He was so engrossed in the kissing, touching, and rolling that it took him a moment to realize that the cock ring was much tighter than it had been before and that he was once again wearing a condom.

“It’s time for little boys to learn how to ride.” Brian said against Justin’s lips.

“What?” Justin pulled back and looked at Brian, confusion written all over his face.

“Learn how to ride, Justin.” Brian whispered as he sat down on Justin’s cock, taking it all the way inside with one smooth motion.

“Brian!” Justin screamed as sensation overwhelmed him. His toes curled helplessly as he fought like hell not to come on the spot. He was fucking Brian! Or Brian was fucking himself on Justin’s cock. It didn’t matter, any which way you looked at it, he was inside Brian.

And Brian was hot, so hot inside, like molten lava, and tight. God, he was a hundred times hotter and tighter and better than that other guy. Better than all the sex and drugs and _everything_ good in the world. Justin stared in utter amazement as Brian Kinney worked himself up and down, shimmied, writhed, and threw his head back in abandon as he rode Justin.

Gradually, Justin’s shock wore off and he met Brian’s thrusts. They picked up speed and force until the entire bed was shaking and slammed into the wall hard enough that the neons bounced in time with their fucking. Brian grabbed one of Justin’s hands and guided it to his cock, helping Justin jerk him off. At the very last second before Brian came, he used his other hand to release Justin’s cock ring.

They came together. Justin with a scream and Brian with a soundless shout. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian when he fell forward onto his chest and held him tight. Running his hands everywhere he could reach, he soothed Brian until their breathing evened out and Brian lifted himself off. He pulled the condom off Justin, tied it off, and tossed it to the floor.

Justin watched Brian with pure worship in his gaze as Brian settled back down beside him and shared the last of the water with him. Then Justin snuggled into Brian’s side and traced patterns only he could see on Brian’s skin. Brian relaxed under Justin’s touch and before long they were both hard again.

Brian tilted Justin’s face towards his and met him in a kiss that lasted until Justin pulled away unable to breathe. “Ready to ride, little boy?”


	7. Chapter 7

Justin had heard so much about the Baths that by the time he finally went, he was not only let down, but disgusted too. He had pictured something along the lines of ancient Roman architecture, with heated pools filled with sparkling water, sexy men lounging about naked or in short white towels. He had imagined condoms and lube discreetly tucked away in vases or baskets and lighting designed to show the human form in the perfect mixture of light and shadow.

What he discovered nearly made him turn around and run. The exterior looked one step above condemned. The interior was worse. The stench of the sweat and come of a thousand different men overwhelmed him. The walls were masonry, what little lighting there was varied between flickering fluorescents and regular bare bulbs.

He and Brian were definitely the sexiest men there. What he saw at first glance defined the word “troll.” Discarded condoms and empty tubes of lube littered the hallways and rooms Brian led him through. There was a pool at one end but it didn’t have any water, which relieved Justin because after what he’d seen so far, any water in that pool would have been a breeding ground for the vilest, deadliest diseases he could imagine.

One extraordinarily ugly fat guy approached Brian. Justin watched in horrified fascination as he described who was there and what room had the heaviest action that night. Justin let out a sigh of relief when Brian finally led him away and into what Brian called the “Dog Pile” room.

Justin stared in fascination at the scene in front of him. There were no less than fifteen men fucking and sucking in various positions on the benches around the room or kneeling on towels on the floor, forming a sort of circle. One bare bulb gave off just enough light to make the scene surreal – like something out of a wet dream gone bad. The dimness helped disguise unseemly rolls of fat, acne, any and all imperfections in the men.

Justin wished he was high. Not on ecstasy or anything with hallucinogenic properties, because a bad visual in this place could scar him for life. But maybe a Xanax, Valium, or a Viagra. Getting a hard-on in the nastiest, filthiest place he had ever seen didn’t seem likely. He glanced down at the ground and noticed the floor was concrete with drains scattered here and there, making it easy to hose off. But he doubted it had ever been hosed if the smell and the stains were any indication.

Justin pulled his towel around him tighter and risked a glance at Brian, who was high but not on anything he was willing to share with Justin. Bastard. He watched as Brian breathed in the dank air and smiled. Brian tossed his towel over his shoulder and started jerking himself off as he scouted the room for possible tricks.

“You see those two over there?” Brian pointed to two guys with okay bodies kneeling in front of two really, really old guys.

“The ones giving blow jobs to those nasty old dudes?”

“Them. We’ll start there. Grab your condoms, little boy, and the lube. We’re going to fuck.” Justin watched as Brian strode across the room, nodded at the old guy on the bench, and shoved two fingers into the trick kneeling in front of him. Within seconds Brian was fucking him.

Justin looked around and saw a couple of bears circling towards him, so he walked as quickly and nonchalantly as he could to kneel beside Brian and fuck the other trick. He supposed that the groans, shouts, gasps, and moans around him could possibly be stimulating if these guys were hot and the place wasn’t so nasty. He’d opened the trick before he’d gotten a hard-on and was insanely grateful when Brian leaned over and kissed him.

His dick finally stood at attention, thanks to Brian, so Justin fucked the trick. He finished shortly after Brian and sat next to him on the now vacated bench, making sure the towel was securely under his ass. God, he hoped it was enough to keep disease out. Within minutes there were new tricks in front of them, and Justin nearly jerked away when the one in front of him started blowing him.

Two more orgasms from assorted fucking later and Brian was ready to go.

“So, little boy, what did you think?” Brian asked, tongue firmly in cheek.

“You really get off on that?” Justin asked, still reeling.

Brian smirked. “Yes, and you did too if I recall.”

“Brian, you stick your dick in something long enough, you’ll eventually come.” Justin huffed and wished he had a bottle of that antiseptic hand gel his mom was always giving him.

Brian chuckled and wrapped one arm Justin as he led the way to the Jeep. “Justin, that is the nastiest, most disgusting, filthiest bathhouse in the world.” He waited a beat before continuing. “Your expression was worth it.”

Justin gaped. “But that ugly fat guy knew you!”

Brian ignored the comment. “It’s not the only bathhouse in town; there are some nice enough to rival your dad’s country club. Believe me.”

“Shit, Brian! Why didn’t you take me to one of those?” Justin slammed the Jeep door shut and buckled his seat belt.

Brian leaned across the front seat and pecked Justin on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “So you’ll have something to look forward to on our next date night.” Brian gently bit Justin’s ear lobe. “I love watching you top. It’s hot.”

“And it’s hard to watch me top you, huh?” Justin smiled before pushing Brian away.

Brian slapped him playfully on the thigh and started the Jeep. “Twat.”


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes I think Justin spent his entire time in California studying with some gay sex guru. Instead of me teaching him the joys of queer sex, he started teaching me things. He brought fantasies, toys, and kinks to our bedroom that even I had never explored. Sounds? The greatest invention ever. But if you don’t know what you’re doing--and how the hell Justin learned I’ll never know--you can fuck yourself up pretty bad. Which is why I’d never messed around with them before Justin brought his very own set to the loft.

Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate his contributions to our escapades. Some of the most mind-blowing orgasms I’ve ever had happened after he got back. But sometimes, like tonight when I’ve had too much JD and Justin’s out of town promoting the comic with Michael at some loser convention, I miss the days when everything was new to him. I miss the light of discovery in his eyes and his wide-eyed innocence. Of course, the bashing and the fiddler took most of that, but I can’t help but wonder if I’m really the one who jaded him.

I know the guys and, hell, all of gay PA thinks he’s my bottom boy, something Justin actively encourages although I’ll never know why. They couldn’t be more wrong. In the early days, it was never a question. I topped, he bottomed. Until the first time I sat on his cock, I never dreamed of giving it up, much less regularly, to anyone. I still made him beg for the privilege, but I gave it up a couple times a month.

After he came back from the fiddler, he bottomed all the time. Hell, he never even asked to top again until he got involved with the Pink Pussies, which probably explains why I was so resistant to the idea. It wasn’t until after the cancer that we both got into the swing of trading off. It still didn’t happen as often as he would have liked, but tricking was a part of our daily lives, so he topped enough. And I had the bonus of watching. Sometimes.

Maybe absence really does make the heart grow fonder or some such bullshit, because when he came back everything changed. Change is good. I am an ad man after all, and selling new, improved products is my life. But I never thought I’d change enough to let go of my Power Top status. Maybe that’s why Justin lets the world think he’s my bottom boy.

My little boy is all grown up, I can’t even remember the last I called him that. But I distinctly remember the first time he called me his big boy. It was the first time he stuck a sound in my cock; he pulled it out, and I shot all over him.

Twat. But he’s my twat. And I love him. The fact that we’re still here in our nonconventional, undefined way proves he loves me.


End file.
